1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-resistance effect element for writing and reading an information signal on magnetic storage media, a magneto-resistance effect head comprising the magneto-resistance effect element, a magneto-resistance transducer system comprising the magneto-resistance effect head, and a magnetic storage system comprising the magneto-resistance transducer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magneto-resistance effect element that reduces noise in a read signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally disclosed is a magnetic read transducer that is referred to as a magneto-resistance sensor (hereinafter referred to as an MR sensor) or a head. This magnetic read transducer can read data from a magnetic surface at high linear densities. The MR sensor allows the read element to vary the electrical resistance as the function of the strength and the orientation of a magnetic flux applied from the outside in order to measure a variation in electrical resistance, thereby detecting a magnetic signal.
Such a conventional MR sensor operates based on the anisotropic magneto-resistance effect (hereinafter referred to as an AMR effect). By this effect, the component of a change in electrical resistance of the read element varies in proportion to the second power of the cosine of the angle between the orientation of magnetization and the direction of the sense current flowing through the read element. The AMR effect is described in more detail in an article entitled xe2x80x9cMemory, Storage, and Related Applicationsxe2x80x9d, D. A. Thompson, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. MAG-11, No. 4, pp. 1039 (1975).
In addition, disclosed lately is a more prominent magneto-resistance effect by which a change in electrical resistance of the layered magnetic sensor is caused by spin-dependent transportation of conduction electrons between magnetic layers via a non-magnetic layer and spin-dependent scattering associated therewith at layer boundaries. This magneto-resistance effect is identified by various names such as the xe2x80x9cgiant magneto-resistance effectxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cspin valve effectxe2x80x9d. Such a magneto-resistance sensor is formed of suitable materials to provide improved detection sensitivity and greater changes in electrical resistance in comparison with a sensor which makes use of the AMR effect. In a MR sensor of this type, in-plane resistance between a pair of ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer varies in proportion to the cosine of the angle between the orientations of magnetization of the aforementioned pair of ferromagnetic layers. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-61572 submitted in July 1988, for claiming priority, described is a layered magnetic structure for providing a significant change in MR caused by an anti-parallel alignment of the orientations of magnetization in the magnetic layers.
On the other hand, such a phenomenon has been recently discovered in which a relative change in orientation of magnetization of ferromagnetic bodies disposed above and below a very thin insulation layer (barrier layer) through which a tunneling current flows, causes a change in electrical resistance. And, the layered structure made up of the ferromagnetic layer, the barrier layer, and the ferromagnetic layer is termed a ferromagnetic tunnel junction. For example, ferromagnetic tunnel junctions are introduced in xe2x80x9cJournal of Applied Physicsxe2x80x9d, Vol. 79 (8), No. 15, pp. 4724 (1996).
On the other hand, in a shield type element that makes use of a ferromagnetic tunnel junction, it is necessary to conduct a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the element in perpendicular relation to the tunnel junction. However, the structure similar to the shield type element employing the conventional spin valve presents a problem that the sense current flows through a vertical bias layer for controlling the magnetic domain of the free layer disposed near the tunnel junction to reduce the current flowing through the tunnel junction, thereby providing a reduced change in electrical resistance.
In order to overcome this problem, a read head was disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.Hei 10-162327 submitted on Nov. 27, 1996, for claiming priority. The read head, employing a ferromagnetic tunnel junction film, has a structure in which the vertical bias layer is not in contact with the free layer.
FIG. 1 is a fragmentary sectional view illustrating the prior-art ferromagnetic tunnel head described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-162327. FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a patterned ferromagnetic tunnel junction element, or a magneto-resistance effect element 30, having an insulation layer 11 disposed between a vertical bias layer 2b and a free layer 3b. This structure can prevent a sense current from flowing through the vertical bias layer 2b. 
However, since the insulation layer 11 disposed between the vertical bias layer 2b and the free layer 3b acts also as a magnetic separation layer, it is difficult in the magneto-resistance effect element 30 to apply a vertical bias magnetic field of a sufficient magnitude to the free layer 3b. This presents such a problem that the magnetic domain of the free layer 3b is controlled insufficiently to cause the hysteresis of the R-H loop to increase for the shield type sensor, thereby providing a high-noise-level read signal upon reading magnetic information on a storage medium.
In order to overcome this problem, a read head was disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-255231 submitted on Mar. 7, 1997, 1996, for claiming priority. The read head, employing a ferromagnetic tunnel junction film, has a structure in which the vertical bias layer is in contact with the free layer.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are fragmentary sectional views of the ferromagnetic tunnel head described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-255231. FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate the structure of a layered body comprising the free layer 3b, the non-magnetic layer 4, and the fixed layer 5, in which the vertical bias layer 2b is in direct contact with the end portion of either the free layer 3b or the fixed layer 5.
However, the structure shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 prevents the following problem. As will be described in the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the read head, which was actually fabricated to the structure shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, caused the sense current to flow into the vertical bias layer 2b and thus insufficiently flow through the non-magnetic layer 4. It is thereby made impossible to provide sufficient output of the sense current. The low output made it impossible to provide sufficient (S/N) ratios and bit error rates. As described above, this structure may make it possible in principle to prevent the sense current from flowing through the vertical bias layer 2b and thereby bypassing the non-magnetic layer 4. However, the vertical bias layer 2b is disposed in close proximity to the end portion of the non-magnetic layer 4 in the layered body made up of the free layer 3b, the non-magnetic layer 4, and the fixed layer 5. Thus, it is difficult to fabricate this structure precisely enough to prevent the sense current from flowing through the vertical bias layer 2b and thereby bypassing the non-magnetic layer 4.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magneto-resistance effect element, a magneto-resistance effect head, a magneto-resistance transducer system, and a magnetic storage system, which can prevent the sense current from flowing into the vertical bias layer, provide a read signal of a low noise level, and a good (S/N) ratio and bit error rate.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer and a free layer provided on the lower conductive layer and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a non-magnetic layer provided on top of the free layer, a fixed layer provided on the non-magnetic layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a vertical bias layer, provided on the lower conductive layer, for applying a magnetic field to the free layer. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that the free layer is greater in length in the direction of a magnetic field applied thereto by the vertical bias layer than the fixed layer, and a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the non-magnetic layer flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the non-magnetic layer.
In the present invention, the free layer is made greater in length than the fixed layer in the direction of magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer, thereby allowing only the free layer to be disposed near the vertical bias layer. This allows the vertical bias layer to effectively apply a vertical bias magnetic field to the free layer and makes it possible to prevent the leakage of a sense current from the fixed layer to the vertical bias layer. This allows almost all the sense current, which is applied to the magneto-resistance effect element to detect a change in electrical resistance, to flow through the non-magnetic layer, thereby making it possible to reduce noise in the read signal waveform and improve the (S/N) ratio and bit error rate. Incidentally, that the sense current flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the aforementioned non-magnetic layer means that the sense current flows in orthogonal relation thereto to such an extent as to measure a change in electrical resistance of the non-magnetic layer without any trouble. In addition, the direction of the magnetic field applied by the aforementioned vertical bias layer agrees with the direction perpendicular to the direction in which the aforementioned sense current flows on a plane parallel to an air bearing surface of the magneto-resistance effect head.
In addition, it is preferable that the lower conductive layer has a recessed portion, and at least part of the vertical bias layer is buried in the recessed portion.
This makes it possible to place the vertical bias layer and the free layer to be flush with each other, and allows the vertical bias layer to apply a vertical bias magnetic field smoothly and effectively to the free layer.
Furthermore, at least part of the free layer can be brought into direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, the underlying layer for free layer may be provided below the free layer such that the underlying layer for free layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the free layer or the underlying layer for free layer.
This allows the vertical bias layer to apply a vertical bias magnetic field more positively and effectively to the free layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a magnetic layer provided on the lower conductive layer, and a free layer provided on the magnetic layer and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field coupled magnetically to the magnetic layer and applied thereto. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a non-magnetic layer provided on the free layer, a fixed layer provided on the non-magnetic layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a vertical bias layer, provided on the lower conductive layer, for applying a magnetic field to the free layer. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that the magnetic layer is greater in length in the direction of a magnetic field applied thereto by the vertical bias layer than the free layer, and a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the non-magnetic body flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the non-magnetic layer.
In addition, the magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the free layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, a second non-magnetic layer may be provided between the magnetic layer and the free layer.
In the present invention, a vertical bias magnetic field is once applied to the magnetic layer from the vertical bias layer, and then the vertical bias magnetic field is applied to the free layer from the magnetic layer. The vertical bias magnetic field is thus applied to the free layer through the two steps, thereby facilitating the control of the vertical bias magnetic field applied to the free layer. In addition, in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer, the free layer is made greater in length than the free layer, thereby placing only the magnetic layer near the vertical bias layer. This allows the vertical bias layer to effectively apply the vertical bias magnetic field to the magnetic layer and makes it possible to prevent the leakage of sense current from the layered body to the vertical bias layer, thereby allowing almost all sense current to conduct through the non-magnetic layer.
Furthermore, at least part of the magnetic layer can be brought into direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, the underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the magnetic layer such that the underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the underlying layer for magnetic layer.
This allows the vertical bias layer to apply a vertical bias magnetic field more positively and effectively to the magnetic layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a fixed layer provided on the lower conductive layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a non-magnetic layer provided on the fixed layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a free layer provided on the non-magnetic layer and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto, a magnetic layer provided on the free layer and magnetically coupled to the free layer, and a vertical bias layer for applying a magnetic field to the magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the non-magnetic layer flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the non-magnetic layer.
In addition, a fixing layer for pinning the orientation of magnetization of the fixed layer may be provided below the fixed layer.
Furthermore, it is preferable that at least part of the magnetic layer is brought into direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, the underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the magnetic layer such that the underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the underlying layer for magnetic layer.
In addition, the magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the free layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, the second non-magnetic layer may be provided between the magnetic layer and the free layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a fixed layer provided on the lower conductive layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a first non-magnetic layer provided on the fixed layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a free layer provided on the first non-magnetic layer and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto. The magneto-resistance effect element further comprises a first magnetic layer provided on the free layer and magnetically coupled to the free layer, a second magnetic layer provided on the first magnetic layer and magnetically coupled to the first magnetic layer, and a vertical bias layer for applying a magnetic field to the first and second magnetic layers. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the first non-magnetic layer flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the first non-magnetic layer.
In addition, the first magnetic layer and the second magnetic layer are equal to or greater than the free layer in length in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer, respectively.
Furthermore, a second non-magnetic layer can be provided between the free layer and the first magnetic layer, while a third non-magnetic layer can be provided between the first magnetic layer and the second magnetic layer. In addition, an underlying layer for fixing layer may be provided under the fixing layer.
In the present invention, a vertical bias magnetic field can be once applied to a three-layered film made up of the first magnetic layer, the third non-magnetic layer, and the second magnetic layer, from the vertical bias layer and then to the free layer from the three-layered film. As described above, the vertical bias magnetic field is applied to the free layer from the vertical bias layer through two steps, thereby facilitating the control of the vertical bias magnetic field applied to the free layer.
Still furthermore, the product of saturation magnetization and film thickness of the first magnetic layer can be substantially equal to the product of saturation magnetization and film thickness of the second magnetic layer, and the three-layered film made up of the first magnetic layer, the third non-magnetic layer, and the second magnetic layer can be a layered antiferromagnetic body.
This eliminates the sensitivity of the three-layered film to magnetic fields but provides only the free layer with the sensitivity to magnetic fields. For this reason, when the magneto-resistance effect element is incorporated into a read head, the read track width is determined only by the width of the free layer, thus making it possible to prevent the broadening of the effective track width. Incidentally, xe2x80x9cbeing substantially equalxe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9cbeing equal to such an extent that an effect of reduction in sensitivity of the three-layered film to magnetic fields can be recognizedxe2x80x9d.
In addition, it is desirable that at least part of the first magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, a first underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the first magnetic layer such that the first underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the first magnetic layer or the first underlying layer for magnetic layer. Similarly, it is desirable that at least part of the second magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, a second underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the second magnetic layer such that the second underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. The vertical bias layer protective layer may also be brought into contact with the second magnetic layer or the second underlying layer for magnetic layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a fixed layer provided on the lower conductive layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a non-magnetic layer provided on the fixed layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a free layer provided on the non-magnetic layer and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto, a magnetic layer provided on the free layer, and a vertical bias layer, provided on the magnetic layer, for applying a magnetic field to the magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the non-magnetic layer flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the non-magnetic layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a first fixed layer provided on the lower conductive layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a first non-magnetic layer provided on the first fixed layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a first free layer provided on the first non-magnetic layer and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto. The magneto-resistance effect element further comprises a magnetic layer provided on the first free layer and magnetically coupled to the first free layer, and a second free layer provided on the magnetic layer and magnetically coupled to the magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a second non-magnetic layer provided on the second free layer, a second fixed layer provided on the second non-magnetic layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a vertical bias layer for applying a magnetic field to the magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the first and second non-magnetic layers flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the first and second non-magnetic layers.
In addition, it is preferable that the magnetic layer is equal to or greater than the first and second free layers in length in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer.
In the present invention, two pairs of free layers and fixed layers are provided to be vertically symmetric. This makes it possible to cancel out the effects of the magnetic field caused by sense current flowing through the free layers and the fixed layers, thereby providing a linear response to the magnetic field.
In addition, the first fixing layer for pinning the orientation of magnetization of the first fixed layer may be disposed below the first fixed layer, while the second fixing layer for pinning the orientation of magnetization of the second fixed layer may be disposed above the second fixed layer. Furthermore, the first underlying layer for fixing layer may be provided below the first fixing layer.
In addition, the first free layer can be magnetically coupled to the magnetic layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, the third non-magnetic layer may be provided between the first free layer and the magnetic layer. Likewise, the magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the second free layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, a fourth non-magnetic layer may be provided between the magnetic layer and the second free layer.
In addition, it is preferable that at least part of the magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, the underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the magnetic layer such that the underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the underlying layer for magnetic layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a first magnetic layer provided on the lower electrically conductive, and a second magnetic layer provided on the first magnetic layer and magnetically coupled to the first magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a free layer provided on the second magnetic layer, magnetically coupled to the second magnetic layer, and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto. The magneto-resistance effect element further comprises a first non-magnetic layer provided on the free layer, a fixed layer provided on the first non-magnetic layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization, and a vertical bias layer for applying a magnetic field to the first magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the first non-magnetic layer flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the first non-magnetic layer.
In addition, it is preferable that the first magnetic layer is equal to or greater than the free layer in length in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer. It is also preferable that the second magnetic layer is equal to or greater than the free layer in length in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer.
Furthermore, a fixing layer for pinning the orientation of magnetization of the fixed layer may be disposed below the fixed layer.
Still furthermore, the first magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the second magnetic layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, a second non-magnetic layer may be disposed between the first magnetic layer and the second magnetic layer. Likewise, the second magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the free layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, a third non-magnetic layer may be disposed between the second magnetic layer and the free layer.
Still furthermore, it is preferable that the product of saturation magnetization and film thickness of the first magnetic layer is substantially equal to the product of saturation magnetization and film thickness of the second magnetic layer. It is also preferable that a three-layered film made up of the first magnetic layer, the second non-magnetic layer, and the second magnetic layer is a layered antiferromagnetic body.
Still furthermore, it is preferable that at least part of the first magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, a first underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the first magnetic layer such that the underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the underlying layer for magnetic layer. Likewise, it is preferable that at least part of the second magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, an upper layer may be provided on the second magnetic layer such that the upper layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. The vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided below the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the upper layer.
A magneto-resistance effect element according to the present invention comprises a lower conductive layer, a vertical bias layer provided on the lower conductive layer, a first magnetic layer provided on the vertical bias layer, and a second magnetic layer provided on the first magnetic layer and magnetically coupled to the first magnetic layer. The magneto-resistance effect element also comprises a free layer provided on the second magnetic layer, magnetically coupled to the second magnetic layer, and having an orientation of magnetization varied by a magnetic field applied thereto. The magneto-resistance effect element further comprises a first non-magnetic layer provided on the free layer, and a fixed layer provided on the first non-magnetic layer and having a pinned orientation of magnetization. The magneto-resistance effect element is adapted that a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the first non-magnetic layer flows substantially in perpendicular relation to the first non-magnetic layer.
In addition, it is preferable that the first magnetic layer is equal to or greater than the free layer in length in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer. It is also preferable that the second magnetic layer is equal to or greater than the free layer in length in the direction of the magnetic field applied by the vertical bias layer. Furthermore, an underlying layer for vertical bias layer may be provided below the vertical bias layer.
Still furthermore, the first magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the second magnetic layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, a second non-magnetic layer may be provided between the first magnetic layer and the second magnetic layer. Likewise, the second magnetic layer can be magnetically coupled to the free layer by anti-ferromagnetic coupling or ferromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, a third non-magnetic layer may be provided between the second magnetic layer and the free layer.
Still furthermore, it is preferable that the product of saturation magnetization and film thickness of the first magnetic layer is substantially equal to the product of saturation magnetization and film thickness of the second magnetic layer. It is preferable that a three-layered film made up of the first magnetic layer, the second non-magnetic layer, and the second magnetic layer is a layered antiferromagnetic body.
Still furthermore, it is preferable that at least part of the first magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, an underlying layer for magnetic layer may be provided below the first magnetic layer such that the underlying layer for magnetic layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. A vertical bias layer protective layer may be provided on the vertical bias layer such that the vertical bias layer protective layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the underlying layer for magnetic layer. Similarly, it is desirable that at least part of the second magnetic layer is in direct contact with the vertical bias layer. Alternatively, an upper layer may be provided on the second magnetic layer such that the upper layer is brought into contact with the vertical bias layer. An underlying layer for vertical bias layer may be provided below the vertical bias layer such that the underlying layer for vertical bias layer is brought into contact with the magnetic layer or the upper layer.
A magneto-resistance effect head according to the present invention comprises the magneto-resistance effect element and a lower shield layer serving as a substrate for the magneto-resistance effect element. The magneto-resistance effect head also comprises an upper conductive layer, provided on the magneto-resistance effect element, for inputting a sense current for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the magneto-resistance effect element into the magneto-resistance effect element; and an upper shield layer provided on the upper electrically conductive.
A magneto-resistance transducer system according to the present invention comprises the magneto-resistance effect head, an electric current generator circuit for supplying a sense current to the magneto-resistance effect head, and a data read circuit for detecting a change in electrical resistance of the magneto-resistance effect head to determine a magnetic field applied to the magneto-resistance effect head.
A magnetic storage system according to the present invention comprises the magneto-resistance transducer system and a magnetic storage medium having a plurality of tracks for allowing the magneto-resistance transducer system to write and read data thereon. The magnetic storage system also comprises a first actuator for moving the magneto-resistance transducer system to where a selected track is located in the magnetic storage medium, and a second actuator for rotatably driving the track.
The present invention makes it possible to provide a magneto-resistance effect head which has reduced noise in the read signal waveform and improved (S/N) ratio and bit error rate in comparison with the prior art. It is also possible to employ the magneto-resistance effect head to provide a high-performance magnetic read/write device and a magnetic memory device.